


U R

by KN93



Category: Jealousy - Monsta X (Music Video), Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Butt Plugs, Choking, Couch Cuddles, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Enemas, Leashes, M/M, Memories, Nipple Play, Pregnancy Kink, Semi-Public Sex, Top Im Changkyun | I.M, Wet Dream
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27311812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KN93/pseuds/KN93
Summary: It has been an entire year since Hoseok's forced departure. Changkyun is never going to get over it.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Kudos: 5





	U R

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy bunny tail plug^ ^  
> briefly mentioned Hoseok douching himself  
> might upload a English translation of this after midterm> <  
> enjoy:)

即便那件事已经过去一年整，他们的距离也不过是电梯上的几个按键。他一直都在抬眼可见的地方，有时能远远地瞥见他在公司门口的便利店挑选气泡水。任昌均眯起不久前才做过激光手术的眼睛，刚从轮廓确认是他便低头不敢多看了，免得又被闲人拿来大做文章。  
回归期跟去年差了没几天，他尽量避免回想起那时的种种，可到底还是无法忍气吞声。偶像这种职业就像玻璃做的花朵一样，所有的内在与外在都展示得精光。晶莹剔透的花瓣纵然美丽，外力轻轻一推就碎成千万片了。这根本不公平，可惜他一人无法改变整个社会的偏见。  
\--[KKT]--  
\--哥晚上要来睡觉吗  
\--现在的小孩真是不得了…刚拍完MV不是么？  
\--工作室等你:)  
李虎锡无奈之下提早结束了锻炼，嘟囔着“这孩子真是任性…无法无天了”诸如此类的话走进浴室。算起来是挺久的了，他们九月从开始交替回归，年末还会比现在更加紧张。想到明年不可避免的事，他也原谅了小孩的无理取闹。犹豫了一会儿后还是拿起胶管，他有些生疏了，后面也稍微不太适应汩汩涌出的水流。昌均的休息时间不多，他得尽快把事情办完。  
“昌均哪？“小心翼翼地探头却只见一张空椅子。  
“哥——”声音来自角落的沙发，那孩子像只小猫一样蜷在毯子里。长刘海快把眼睛都盖住了，忍不住帮他拨开发丝，在额头轻轻印上一吻。小孩开心得没边儿了，把眼睛挤成两道弧线。  
“你早上还有行程，我们快点吧？”利索脱下上衣，刚要解开腰带却被昌均拦住了。  
“那个、我真的只是想和哥睡觉来着…字面意思上的。”虎锡错愕后先是为自己做的“充足”准备而羞耻得满脸通红，紧接着又意识到他完全被这屁孩耍了。  
“呀，你下次能不能说清楚点！”压低了声音的虎锡哥没有任何威严，小孩被逗得咯咯笑，毫无道歉的意思。  
“哥来这边，”昌均拉开毯子的一侧，示意哥哥躺到他身边。虎锡也拿他没辙，只好钻进他刚刚让出来的缝隙。整理好被子后更加确定这沙发对两个成年男人来说实在是太窄了，昌均的头发蹭得他痒痒的，颈窝也正好对着呼出来的热气。不一会儿小孩就在他怀里睡着了，可他却毫无困意，想起身又怕吵醒熟睡的昌均。他往里挤了挤，数了许多只熊才合上眼睛。  
梦到过去了，昌均扯着他背后的皮带和金属链用力地顶入他的后穴，充分的润滑和前戏稀释了疼痛和不适，只剩下将他吞噬殆尽的快感。那是他们第一次在狭小的试衣间里做，昌均是个没有耐心的孩子，一下台就拉着他哥冲进隔间。他问昌均怎么会想到来这里呢，是不是和别的哥哥也来过呀，话音还没落就突然被操到最深处，那些戏弄昌均的话被噎得说不出来，只能发出支离破碎的音节。昌均封住哥哥上下两张嘴后开始缓慢而深入地抽插，一只手轻轻按摩着紧绷的肌肉帮助他放松。虎锡逐渐适应了埋在体内的炙热，每一寸软肉都与其贴合。身后的人加快了速度，粘腻肌肤相碰撞的水声与两人的喘息充斥着拥挤的空间。他今天有点感冒，带着鼻音的甜腻轻哼随着交合动作愈激烈而愈加不可抑制，昌均俯下身告诉他再大点儿声，让其他人也听听发情期的兔子是怎么叫的。这番羞辱引得他的小口将弟弟的东西含得更紧了，那点甜蜜又反复被磨蹭，每一次进出都爽得他直翻白眼。或许是造型师的恶趣味，虎锡本来就饱满的胸部被束带勒得更加色情，昌均用力揉捏粉红色的两点直到哥哥发出哀鸣般的呜咽声，敏感肿胀的乳头一碰就如电流经过般酥麻，前后双重的刺激让没特意关照过的阴茎也充血立起分泌前液。昌均已经快要到达顶峰了，掐住身前人的脖颈，随着软穴内壁最后一次收缩射在了哥哥里面。大口粗喘着气直到意识恢复才拔出来，这孩子不知道从哪儿掏出来一枚兔尾巴肛塞，趁着滚烫的液体还未流出将穴口堵上，又捏着那团白棉花球转了小半圈，确认每一滴都被封住了。  
“装下了这么多精液，哥哥说不定能怀上我的孩子。”耳边低声的污言秽语惊得虎锡一抖，整个人清醒过来。昌均埋在他胸口睡得正香，而他自己湿得一塌糊涂。自己真是没点出息，快三十的人了还像个思春期的男高中生一样。不得不起身收拾，没想到他一动，昌均也跟着睁开了眼睛。虎锡耳尖羞红，额头也冒着细汗，小孩儿看见他哥这幅模样又笑了，膝盖往前一顶正好压到那渗着蜜液的硬物。  
“哥睡不着的话可以蹭蹭我的大腿～”


End file.
